


Faraway Scent - Compagni di viaggio

by michirukaiou7



Series: The Long Way Home [12]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il ragazzino si rialzò per bene il cappuccio del mantello sul capo ed una nuvoletta di fumo sfuggì dalle maglie della sciarpa che si era annodato a proteggere il collo dal gelo della sera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faraway Scent - Compagni di viaggio

Il ragazzino si rialzò per bene il cappuccio del mantello sul capo ed una nuvoletta di fumo sfuggì dalle maglie della sciarpa che si era annodato a proteggere il collo dal gelo della sera.

 _Uffa_.

Lo sapeva che si deve sempre trovare un rifugio sicuro per la notte, ma stavolta, per la prima volta, non gli era riuscito; tutta colpa di quello stupido treno, se adesso se ne stava lì a battere i denti dal freddo, intirizzito dall’umidità e con la sacca da viaggio ben stretta tra le gambe: non che qualcuno potesse sperare di fare chissà quale ricco bottino, guardando quel bagaglio sdrucito, ma la sua giovane età poteva essere un incentivo per qualsiasi delinquente più scalcagnato di lui.

Tutta colpa di quello stupido treno se adesso, invece di sonnecchiare accoccolato su un sedile, con il dondolio delle rotaie come ninna nanna, doveva rimanere a congelare su una panchina di ferro in piena notte, con il fondoschiena così irrigidito dal freddo che non se lo sentiva neanche più e gli spifferi di gelo che si infilavano a tradimento tra i varchi del suo mantello; c’era stato un guasto alla linea, a quanto gli aveva detto l’ultimo capotreno, due ore prima: visto che quello era un convoglio che percorreva tutti i pianetini di quello strano mondo, permettendo gli scambi tra gli uni e gli altri, non potevano permettersi di ripartire senza prima un controllo che scongiurasse il rischio di altri guai, e quindi chissà quando il dannato treno si sarebbe presentato. Non si lamentava tanto per, anzi, era una persona piuttosto ottimista, di solito, ma a nessun ragazzino di quattordici anni piacerebbe trovarsi da solo, di notte, in una stazione interplanetaria deserta in pieno autunno! Sua madre lo aveva avvertito dei pericoli, quando aveva deciso di partire, ma lui era stato irremovibile: voleva andare. Non che non l’adorasse o si trovasse male a vivere in casa, ma c’era sempre stata una strana spinta senza nome, dentro di lui, che muoveva i suoi passi sin da bambino; e, da quando suo fratello maggiore era partito, quell’impulso si era fatto più forte, come se la casa nella quale aveva sempre abitato, il quartiere, la città, gli si stringesse attorno e sopra come una gabbia soffocante dalla quale doveva uscire.  _Il mondo ad una sola dimensione non è per tutti_ , gli aveva detto una volta suo fratello: quando esci e ti accorgi che è più grande del cortile di casa, delle strade che sei abituato a percorrere sin dall’infanzia, qualcosa cambia; non che prima non sapesse che il mondo fosse grande e che, oltre a quello, vi erano infiniti universi: solo che non li aveva mai sentiti sulla pelle. Rimanevano qualcosa che stava “fuori dalla porta”, un po’ come i libri di viaggio, che una volta chiusi sembravano far calare il sipario su quanto si era intravisto tra quelle pagine, richiudendolo dentro una dimensione così lontana da sembrare irreale. Da quando suo fratello era partito e la vastità sconfinata dei viaggi lo aveva portato via, si era reso conto di quanto fosse claustrofobico il piccolo universo nel quale era nato: non che fosse diventato meno amato, ma di colpo ne vedeva i confini e gli pareva di cozzarvi contro di continuo, ingabbiato nel nido in cui era cresciuto. C’era  _altro_ , là fuori, e la spinta che gli veniva da dentro premeva fino a farlo impazzire.

Chissà dov’era, suo fratello.

Quando erano bambini, a volte gli capitava di guardare su, il cielo, e pensare che anche lui era là sotto, da qualche parte, e questo gli dava una sensazione di serenità: adesso chissà sotto quale volta si trovava, in quale universo e in quale tempo.

Si strinse nel mantello, determinato nella sua scelta: nessuno prendeva sul serio un aspirante Cacciatore di quattordici anni, ma la Strega delle Dimensioni l’aveva fatto e lui non voleva deludere né lei, che più di una datrice di lavoro a volte gli ricordava una sorella maggiore, né la mamma, né suo fratello, perché ovunque fosse, anche se erano anni che non lo vedeva, si sentiva in dovere di comportarsi in modo da renderlo orgoglioso di lui.

Non si sarebbe lamentato, ecco, si disse, stringendo per bene la sciarpa intorno alla gola e alla metà inferiore del viso; si volse appena verso un rumore di passi alla sua destra e scrutò nervosamente la figura alta dello sconosciuto che avanzava nella sua direzione: aveva anche lui una grande valigia, la più strana che avesse mai visto, e si calmò nel riconoscere in un lui un viaggiatore e non i malfattori che la notte ed il silenzio gli ingrandivano come incubi da mocciosi: in quei momenti era solo un ragazzino, poco più di un bambino, che vagava per l’universo sterminato e non sapeva neppure più dove fosse casa sua, la sua famiglia, il piccolo mondo da cui aveva lottato per uscire, e perciò si raggomitolò su se stesso, più per il magone che quel pensiero gli portava che per il freddo.

– Stai bene, ragazzino?

Un calore improvviso gli avvampò le guance: credeva di aver dimenticato il suono della sua lingua madre e, soprattutto, il suono di quella voce; scostò un po’ il cappuccio per poter guardare il volto dello sconosciuto alla luce scarna dei lampioni, e tra le ombre di un mantello vide solo le labbra ed il mento, ma il cuore fece un tuffo così violento, nel suo petto, che fu certo di non sbagliare.

– Niisan… – balbettò.

L’aveva sognato, quel momento, mille e mille volte: ma non fu decoroso e fiero come lo aveva immaginato, ma confusionario e infantile come l’abbraccio con cui si strinse a suo fratello, piangendo a dirotto senza sapere perché.

– Fu-chan? Non ci credo, sei proprio tu? – Seishiro lo afferrò per le spalle per guardarlo in volto – Quanto ti sei fatto grande!

Lì per lì non ci fece caso, in quell’atmosfera surreale che capita a chi viaggia quando, di colpo, si trova davanti un pezzo del suo passato e della sua terra natia in modo del tutto inaspettato: il volto di suo fratello, nei suoi sogni, era lo stesso di quando se n’era andato di casa a quindici anni, e quell’incontro assurdo, quell’essere loro due nello stesso universo, la stessa notte alla stessa ora, era un miracolo così enorme e meraviglioso che gli riempiva la gola e la mente, senza che riuscisse a pensare a nient’altro. Anche il modo in cui Seishiro abbracciava era lo stesso, un po’ impacciato all’inizio, come se l’averlo tra le braccia così alto lo stupisse e non sapesse come toccarlo, ma l’odore era lo stesso che era rimasto nel vecchio armadio, la voce era la stessa e identico era il modo di districare i suoi capelli con le dita, immutata la sensazione di meravigliosa serenità che quel tocco gli dava.

Il maggiore gli asciugò gli occhi con un fazzoletto e gli ripulì il naso, come fosse stato ancora un bambino – Su, su: ci è toccata una fortuna che ai Cacciatori capita una volta ogni mille anni e vogliamo sprecarla piangendo?

Fuma tirò coraggiosamente su col naso: doveva mostrare a suo fratello che era diventato un uomo, non il moccioso che aveva lasciato a casa; lo sguardo di Seishiro lo sfiorava come una carezza, valutando gli anni trascorsi nel loro mondo sulle sue guance non più morbide da bambino – Come… come stai?

– Bene.

Il naso prese a pizzicare dolorosamente alla vista di quel sorriso che gli era mancato più di quanto avesse mai potuto immaginare: fregò virilmente gli occhi con una manica e tirò ancora su col naso – Mamma mi ha chiesto di salutarti, quando ti avessi visto.

– Grazie, Fu-chan. Come sta?

– Bella, come sempre. Almeno, l’ultima volta che l’ho vista…

– Da quanto manchi da casa?

– Cinque mesi: lavoro per la Strega, adesso – annunciò orgogliosamente.

Seishiro scoppiò a ridere – Me lo aspettavo. Come ti tratta, la vecchia Yuuko?

– Un po’ sgrida e un po’ mi tratta bene, a seconda di come le gira – rispose il ragazzino, stringendosi nelle spalle – Mi ha dato la tua lettera.

– Ne ero sicuro.

– Come procede la tua caccia? – chiese titubante.

Stavolta fu il maggiore a rispondere con un’alzata di spalle – Continua. Non sono molto fortunato, però sto scoprendo cose interessanti.

Un fischio lontano ed una luce bianca, in fondo in fondo alla pensilina, annunciarono l’arrivo del treno e Fuma, che fino a poco prima lo aveva tanto aspettato, fu colto da un modo di stizza: perché adesso? Era presto, troppo presto per salutarsi, aveva un’infinità di cose da dire, da chiedere, o forse solo da imprimersi negli occhi e nelle orecchie, perché il ricordo di suo fratello gli facesse compagnia il più a lungo possibile – È il mio…

– Devo prenderlo anch’io, fino ad un certo tratto – rispose Seishiro, dandogli un buffetto sulla guancia – Non ti libererai di me così presto, Fu-chan!

 

~*~

 

Pur essendo un treno interplanetario, pochissima gente sonnecchiava o leggeva nei vagoni aperti: molti preferivano prenotare una cuccetta e trascorrere dormendo quelle lunghe ore di viaggio, gli spiegò Seishiro, perciò si lasciarono cadere sui primi sedili vuoti che videro nella carrozza mezzo vuota.

Il tepore del riscaldamento colorò di rosso le loro guance e Fuma si accomodò beato sui sedili verdi: avrebbe voluto dire tante cose, ma nessuna gli sembrava degna di importanza, perciò rimase ad osservare in silenzio il fratello che ripiegava con cura sciarpa e mantello sulla sua strana valigia.

– Allora – esordì il maggiore, sedendoglisi accanto – Cosa mi racconti? Hai deciso anche tu per il grande passo, eh?

– Già…

– Come ti trovi?

– È un po’ faticoso… però è divertente! Ho già visto un sacco di posti e trovato delle cose fantastiche!

– Tipo? Che ti ha fatto cercare, quella sfruttatrice?

Fuma iniziò a raccontare e, così velocemente che le parole si accavallavano, raccontò tutto o quasi quel che gli era successo, ma sentiva che altre frasi si accumulavano in fondo a quelle che pronunciava, e cercava di tenerle indietro parlando in fretta.

_Mi sei mancato._

_Casa non era più la stessa senza di te, né per me, né per la mamma._

_Pensavo che avremmo girato l’universo insieme e invece mi hai lasciato solo una lettera per dirmi che dovevi ritrovare quel vampiro e che non ti saresti fermato finché non ci fossi riuscito._

_Hai preferito quel vampiro a me e alla mamma._

_Lo hai preferito_ a me _._

Seishiro lo guardava con un sorriso attento ed affettuoso, come quando gli raccontava com’era andata la giornata a scuola, come se quel vagone fosse diventato il salotto di casa e la mamma potesse arrivare da un momento all’altro con il latte e i biscotti.

Ma lui non era più un bambino, e loro non erano più a casa; e quello non era il loro salotto, ma un treno dal quale suo fratello sarebbe sceso di lì a poco e chissà se lo avrebbe mai più rivisto.

Un nodo gli serrò la gola.

_Te ne sei andato e ti sei dimenticato di me. E adesso te ne andrai ancora per cercare quel vampiro e chissà se ti rivedrò più._

Il mondo aveva perso di colpo la sua luce davanti a quel pensiero geloso ed infantile, e avrebbe voluto avere ancora sette anni e fare i capricci perché non voleva che suo fratello se ne andasse via da casa per un campeggio di una settimana; ricacciava indietro le lacrime e si fingeva felice per non perdere la faccia.

Lo sguardo di Seishiro era cambiato: si era fatto attento, quasi sornione, e ad un tratto non riuscì più a sopportarlo – Cosa c’è, niisan?

– Fai come quando eri bambino e avevi preso un brutto voto: parlavi, parlavi e parlavi, pur di non toccare l’argomento che ti preoccupava.

– Non ho più brutti voti da prendere – rispose il ragazzino, piccato.

– Sei arrabbiato con me, vero?

– Perché dovrei, niisan?

– Perché non sono venuto a prenderti.

– Non è vero!

– Fu-chan – Seishiro gli accarezzò una guancia – Ogni Cacciatore ha una sua propria caccia da portare a termine: tu ancora non hai trovato il tuo obbiettivo, ma quando accadrà mi capirai. Fino a quel momento, ricordati che tu sei l’unico compagno di viaggio che avrei mai voluto accanto.

– Allora perché non sei venuto? – gli sfuggì.

– Perché la propria caccia si può portare avanti solo in solitudine, Fu-chan. E adesso dormi un po’, su, hai l’aria stravolta; non è tanto divertente dormire quando si viaggia da soli, vero?

No, non lo era per niente: c’era sempre l’ansia di perdere la propria fermata, che qualche malintenzionato rubasse la sua sacca, ma anche quella di perdere qualcosa di prezioso che solo stando svegli si poteva avere la fortuna di catturare almeno con la memoria; ma era ancora un ragazzino, perciò la sicurezza di dormire in una casa dove c’erano la mamma e suo fratello maggiore a proteggerlo, era l’assenza che gli rendeva più stressante ogni dormiveglia.

– Dormirò dopo che sarai sceso tu. O vuoi proprio liberarti di me, niisan? – aggiunse con una risata.

– Giusto – approvò Seishiro – Sei grande adesso e sei un Cacciatore, non posso più trattarti come un bambino… sei quasi alto quanto me!

Quell’ammissione inorgoglì Fuma, ma accettò felice di appoggiarsi contro la spalla di suo fratello e sospirare beato per un istante; finalmente fu il maggiore a parlare, a raccontargli sommariamente quel che gli era capitato durante i suoi lunghi viaggi, e il ragazzino fu felice di sentire che la caccia a quel vampiro non aveva tolto a Seishiro la passione per il suo lavoro, perché quello era il legame che ancora li teneva uniti, più del sangue, perché la nascita non si decide, ma la via comune sì. Gli fece qualche domanda e fu così bello sentirsi rispondere “alla pari”, non come ad un bimbo a cui si insegnano le cose, ma ad un collega con cui ci si confronta, che temette di mettersi a frignare per la contentezza.

Non era cambiato niente: erano sempre loro, uguali a quando si accampavano con una tenda in giardino per giocare agli esploratori, ma uniti da qualcosa che andava oltre all’affetto.

Perciò, quando Seishiro gli baciò la fronte e lo salutò, promettendo di farsi vivo davvero, stavolta, Fuma poté addormentarsi con una sicurezza che prima non aveva avuto: che si sarebbero rivisti,  _di sicuro_ , perché ad un fratello si può dire addio, nei lunghi anni della vita, ma ad un compagno di viaggio no. Perché avevano scelto due strade diverse, ma sarebbero rimasti sempre sulla stessa lunga, interminabile via, e si sarebbero ritrovati comunque, prima o poi.


End file.
